


sakura 2

by Линде (Lindesimpino)



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindesimpino/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B5
Summary: Все та же Orange erotic bible





	sakura 2

Chapter 2: The Garden and the Sky

The air was the best in the world, and the sky the worst. The story of the story was told in the morning, with the sun hidden from view, and the clouds and the distant sky being all that were for a host of dreams and desires.  
The night was cool and clear and partly cloudy; the clouds partly obscuring the sun's rays. The sky was overcast with the wind howling through the trees, and in the distance I could see flashes of lightning. I was strangely happy; I had seen lightning on the cobblestones several times in my life, but I had never really thought of going for it.  
For God doth hurt not man by reason of sex; nevertheless, because of the harvest of gold which the LORD has sown in Eden, and the man having the land of the harvest, and because of the fear of the LORD God of the harvest shall the worm gain entrance unto his soul.  
And the woman said unto the serpent, Of this we know nothing:  
And the serpent answered and said, Hath the woman deceived thee?  
And the woman said unto the serpent, How then art thou deceived?  
And the serpent answered and said, In looking into the eyes of the LORD of hosts, that is why the woman is in captivity.  
And the woman said, Let us see.


End file.
